Sorrow
by SaparateWays
Summary: Just a little RoLo... R


Sleep wouldn't come to him tonight. He's been trying to fall asleep in hours but he couldn't keep he's eyes closed longer than five minutes. He gave up half an hour ago, now he just lied down, listening…

The rain was always welcomed for him. It always helped him sleep, calmed him down. All the smells that come with the rain always help him relax, gave him hope. Always, except for tonight. Tonight every rain drop felt like a knife that cut deep into his very soul, every drop was so unwelcome and loud that it hurt his ears, every drop was so full of sadness that it was slowly breaking his heart. Tonight Mother Nature was crying alongside her mistress. The normally black sky was covered with dark clouds that were letting down tears, tears that the Goddess herself would never unleash, never before tonight and perhaps never again after it.

He could hear her. By all the noises that surrounded him and the distance that departed them, he could still hear her silent sobs, could smell the tears she always held back, all the pain and loneliness that consumed her heart, all the feelings that mirrored his own although he would never admit it. He heard when she got out of bed after everyone was asleep, smelled the ozone she controlled, to lift her from her balcony and take her into the woods, by the lake, down to her sanctuary. Another thing they had in common, both of them children of nature, she ruled the skies, he ruled the grounds. The Goddess and the animal. Animal for everyone but her, the Goddess, one more thing he loved about her, above all other. He knew she hated being called that, wouldn't admit she's every bit of the title her village gave her. Beauty that was beyond anything he has ever seen in his long life, at least in the years that he remembered, courage and strength of a true warrior, quality that many men did not posses, but with heart of gold, big enough for the whole world to fit in it. Never thinking of herself, others always came first. Always to help and protect, never to harm. A true Goddess who walks the grounds of the Earth. Tonight she took off her ice queen mask and cried, she let go of a bit of her control, but not all of it. Never all of it, she cared too much for the people around her to do that. Even in her biggest sorrow she put others before herself, always taking care of them, but tonight it was time for someone to take care of her.

He kicked the covers off of himself and slowly got out of bed. He had only his boxers on so he quickly dressed in his faded jeans and white t-shirt. He put on his boots and headed towards the lake where he knew she would be. He made his way through the house, quietly, careful not to disturb anyone. After a minute or so he reached the door but he was soaked as soon as he got out. The rain started to pour even harder and thunder could be heard in the distance. Her sadness was cutting deeper every second and her always perfect control over the wetter was slipping little more with every tear that left her eyes. It was very dark outside. Normal person would not be able to see his own hand, but then again, he wasn't just a normal person. He could see in the dark as it was daylight. The path, the grass, all of the trees and flowers, even every crystal pure rain drop was visible to his watchful eyes. He reached the lake in ten minutes but he stopped to take in the beauty just few feet in front of him. She was sitting next to a big tree, in front of the lake, hugging her legs while her head rested on her knees. Her shoulders were shaking and he could hear her soft sobs. She was wearing her white, silk night gown, now soaked because of the rain and it glued to her body perfectly, like second skin. He couldn't take his eyes off her but he had to. He was on a mission and he'd be damned if he let his own animal urges get in the way and ruin everything.

He walked next to her and sat down. He didn't speak, there was no need to. She would talk to him when she was ready and he wasn't going to rush her. So they just sat there in the rain, in complete silence.

"Why does it still hurt so much?" She asked suddenly. "Its twenty years today since they died and the pain is still unbearable." Then she lifted her head and her blue eyes looked into he's grey ones, searching them for answers.

"Who died darlin`?" He asked curios as about whom she was talking about. It couldn't have been about anyone from the x-men.

Her eyes filled with tears again "My parents." she said it so softly he wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for his superhuman senses. He knew her few years now but he was never really interested about knowing anything about her until recently. He knew about her days on the street and her claustrophobia, but that was important because of the missions they went on. He was too busy sniffing after a certain red head to even notice the Nubian beauty but he started developing feelings so much stronger towards her than he ever had for Jean and that honestly, scared him a little.

"Wanna tell me about it?" He asked her, hoping that she would say yes. Her eyes displayed deep sorrow and confusion.

'Why would you care?' She thought but she didn't voice it. She saw in he's eyes that he was sincere which confused her even more but she was too tired and shaken to question him so she just leaned her head on his shoulder and started telling her story. "It happened exactly twenty years ago. My father's name was David, he worked as a photographer. My mother was N`Dare, Kenyan princess. We lived five years here in America, well since my birth. One day my father got hired for some job in Africa, so we packed our things and went there. In the first few days we stayed there everything was okay, peaceful but then a war started. We couldn't get back to our home in New York so we stayed in the hotel…" At this point she started sobbing again and a tear fell from her left eye. "That was probably our biggest mistake…" She had to stop again to catch her breath and to calm down so she would be able to speak. She swallowed the tears that were threatening to fall and continued her story. "We were having diner and before we knew what hit us, plane crashed into our hotel. My father saw it first, he tried to worn my mother and me but it was too late. He died the moment that plane crushed in us. My mother and I were buried under tons of bricks. She wrapped me in her arms, used her body as a shield to protect me and keep me safe. We stayed like that few more hours, then I felt the life leaving my mother's week body. She sang to me a lullaby like she always did when I went to bed. Then she suddenly stopped and said 'Your father and I will always watch over you my little one. I love you my little beauty.' After that she closed her eyes and she stopped breading. I yelled and begged her to open her eyes to say something but she never did…"

"Jesus `Ro, what did ya do?" He wrapped he's strong arms around her as he asked.

"I was buried there three days before I finally managed to get out" She said. "Tell me something Logan. If time heals pane, why does it hurt like all this happened yesterday instead twenty years ago? Why does it still hurt so much that it feels like I can't bread? I miss them so much. We used to be so happy. Why was I the only one that survived that day? There were so many families, so much people that were better than me! It would be the best if I just died with them…" She was crying uncontrollably by now. As soon as Logan heard her last sentence he grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Don't say that! Don't ya ever say that again! Ya hear me `Ro! Don't ya ever even fucking think something like that!" He was shaking her slightly, trying to put some sense into her. "Don't ya see how much people here care fer ya, would give their life fer ya?" What he was thinking was 'Don't ya see how much _I_ care fer ya?' but he didn't voice it, perhaps he never will.

"They fade Logan, all those memories. They fade as the years pass and every memory that fades feels like a betrayal, like I'm somehow betraying them. Guilt is eating me, the feeling that maybe I could have done something, anything! I did not even say the last goodbye to my father, I never got the chance! Every night I prey to my Goddess to watch after them, hoping that heaven is real, that they're in a place where pane no longer exists. I would give everything just to see my parents one more time, even if it's just for a minute. To make sure they're alright and happy where they are. To ask them if they're proud of what I have become…"

He was hugging her again. His arms were wrapped around her while her head was buried in his neck. It was pouring so hard that it hurt when the drops came in contact with the skin but they didn't seem to notice.

"There was nothing ya could do darlin`. Don't beat yerself over it, ya were only five. And don't worry, I'm sure they're proud of ya, wherever they are." He rocked her gently and after few minutes he finally felt her calm down and relax in his arms. The sky was clearing up, it became dark blue, the moon gave special glow to Ororo`s mocha skin and her white hair almost seemed silver. 'So beautiful, so perfect, my `Ro.'

The dark blue color of the sky was slowly getting lighter which meant the sun was going to rise soon.

"Logan?" She asked suddenly becoming shy. "Would you watch the sunrise with me? I'll understand if you don't want to or…" He put he's finger on her full lips and shushed her up.

"Of course darlin`. I would do anything with ya." By the time he realized what he said it was too late. Her baby blue eyes now reflected love, need, hope. So many emotions he hoped were meant for him.

"Could you tell me what you meant with that Logan?" She smiled at him. Not one of her forced smiles she wore almost always, but a genuine one, so sweet he felt his heart melt. They were so close to each other. Their lips just barley touching. He gently pulled her in his lap. He put one arm behind her back while he used his other one to cup her cheek.

"I'd rather show ya" In one breath he claimed her lips with his own, tasting her, stealing her breath away. She was surprised at first but soon she deepened the kiss. She put her right hand on the back of his neck while with her left hand she grabbed a fist fool of he`s black wild hair. Soon they didn't know when one kiss ended and another began.

"Does this mean you're over Jean?" She asked between kisses.

"Definitely." He answered. "Does this mean yer giving me, us a chance?"

"Definitely." She smiled again, no trace of the sorrow that took place in the pitch of her soul not long ago, it was replaced with happiness, happiness that he put there and he'd be damned if he didn't make sure it stayed there for the many years to come. And for the first time he looked forward to every new year, he was ready to face whatever problem may come their way, now that he had the woman he loved the most by his side. Now that he had his very own Goddess that will always be there for him and he for her. Yes, his and his only. His love, his soul, his mate. Only his.

The sun was started to rise and the only reminder of the storm that occurred that night was a rainbow that colored the skies, so beautiful that it showed that even in the darkest and saddest moments, something good, perfect and beautiful could be born in the form of the purest love. Love like between Ororo and Logan. The Goddess and the animal.


End file.
